


Unalloyed Jouissance

by SnowLyxi



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Embarrassment, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Headcanon, Light-Hearted, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLyxi/pseuds/SnowLyxi
Summary: He didn't know what this emotion was. He only knew that being around him made his voice tremble, his chest bloom with warmth, and he felt so incredibly happy when he was hanging out with him. He wouldn't trade this feeling for anything else in the world.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/Pit (Kid Icarus)
Kudos: 15





	Unalloyed Jouissance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some context: The trailer ([link here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqTW13AYniY)) where they introduce Palutena and Dark Pit into SSB4 happens, but instead of Link being in his green tunic, he’s in his blue tunic in this fanfic. I meant to write this back in 2016 before SSBU was even a thing, but time kinda passed by… oops. Oh well, I’m just trying now to incorporate this past story idea of mine into Ultimate. Another thing to take note of is that none of the past Super Smash Bros tournaments have happened and this is everyone’s first tournament.

A manor loomed in the distance, grand among the trimmed hedges and trees. It may have appeared rather average to people unaware of its meaning, but to the people who knew, it meant everything. The red outer walls stood out against the greenery, windows and balconies plastered on every side. There was no erosion of any sort, it’s pristine condition was something to pride itself on. While there wasn’t much to say from the outside, it had its name. 

The Smash Mansion. 

Only those who received the invitation were allowed inside. Those who weren’t granted one sought after the privilege to step into the cross-dimensional land. People came from far and wide to participate in the tournament and in order to win, it meant you had to fight tooth and nail for that glory. For some people, it literally meant fighting tooth and nail. But it was worth it. That wonderful honor and pride that came over you once you realized you had bested all 74 fighters. These fighters all had different abilities and skills and fighting against them and winning meant that you were the most powerful of them all. That’s what it meant to win in this tournament. You could only gain that kind of fulfillment from this competition, there was no other way. 

But it was nothing Pit couldn’t take on. At least, that’s what he thought as he stood in the center of Palutena’s temple. She had created a portal that led directly to the Smash Mansion dimension. To be perfectly honest, Pit was excited. No, it was more than excitement. He was ecstatic, filled with energy, and he couldn’t wait to run into the portal and meet the other fighters. Each had dangerous and perhaps even lethal powers of their own, obscure powers that curdled Pit’s blood and sent fire through his veins.

However, he and Palutena had to wait for Pittoo to arrive so they could all go together. Pit knew that Pittoo was basically his opposite in every aspect possible, so it was no wonder Pittoo was late for the arrival time. If Pit was excited for something, Pittoo probably wasn’t. (Unless it meant bashing some enemies, then they both could both agree that that was fun at least.) Pittoo wasn’t the type of person to care if he was running late or not, but it didn’t make it any less frustrating for Pit that they had to wait for his arrival. And Pit was trying his best to wait patiently. But he couldn’t help dragging his feet along the floor as he paced back and forth with undying anticipation. 

“Palutena, do we have to keep waiting for him? Can’t I just go through the portal first and have a look around?” Pit clasped his hands together for emphasis. He wanted a glimpse of what was to come and how amazing it was inside. He wanted to see if he could spot any new fighters than the ones he already knew. 

“Now Pit, I know that you’re excited, but the Smash Mansion will still be there whether we go now or later. Besides, I’m sure Pittoo will be here soon,” Palutena said. The smile she gave him faltered a bit as she turned away and narrowed her eyes. “He better be or else.”

At that statement, Pit stopped his pacing. He could tell that Palutena was annoyed. Despite her kind heart, even she could get irritated and she had every reason to. As he glanced at her, he saw she was gripping her staff tightly in her hand and she was stamping her foot on the ground rapidly. Those were clear signs that she wasn’t in a very pleasant mood. 

After a couple more unbearable minutes, Pit suddenly heard the faint sounds of wings flapping. He looked up to finally see Pittoo flying towards them. 

“Pittoo! You’re finally here!” Pit would’ve liked to jump up and fly towards him to grab him and drag him to the temple so they could hurry up and go through the portal. On the other hand, Pit also wanted to bonk him on the head for making them wait for so long. 

“Sorry I’m late, Viridi wouldn’t stop making me do tasks for her when she knows that I have more important things to do,” Pittoo snapped angrily. 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Viridi's voice chimed through their wreaths. Her usual smug voice was apparent to all, but in the happiness of the moment, Pit decided to ignore her. 

“Okay, whatever, now that I’m here, we can go through,” Pittoo stated out loud.

“Yeah! Can we go through now, Lady Palutena?!” Pit excitedly chirped.

With a little chuckle, she finally said the words he’d been waiting for this whole time, “Yes, you can go through now.”

“Woohoo!” Without a thought, Pit started running towards the portal and Pittoo was right behind him. They both entered into the portal and a rush of light and colors filled their vision. The sound of wind filled their ears as they were transported to the Smash Mansion.

The light started subsiding after a couple moments and through the brightness, Pit could make out some hedges and the large mansion itself. 

It was too much to even take in. It was so much bigger than Pit was expecting and it made him even happier that he was a part of such a big tournament. Pit looked at Pittoo to see his reaction and the black-haired angel was just smirking at the entire thing. Pit could only guess that meant he was feeling pretty excited too?

Before Pit could make any comment about the scenery before them, Pittoo glanced at Pit and challenged him, “Hey, whoever arrives at the mansion last is a rotten angel!”

As quickly as they had got there, Pittoo started sprinting through the hedges and towards the mansion. Pit didn’t even have a chance to process what he had said before Pittoo left him in the dust. 

“Hey! Wait up for me!” Pit started running in the same direction with an obvious disadvantage in the race. The mansion was pretty far from where the two had entered into the world so it was at this time that Pit finally started taking everything in. There was a forest of trees on the right of the mansion with trees that stretched to the sky. On the left, he couldn’t see as well, but there seemed to be a meadow filled with colorful flowers. The road they were running on was plated with stone tiles and there were hedges surrounding everywhere around them. They were in shapes of different animals, some were tall while some were short. They were plastered everywhere as far as his eye could see. 

Pit looked up at the mansion itself. It was humongous, but there wasn’t any information that he could gather from there. There was nothing sticking out, he couldn’t tell what kind of facilities were in there. That made sense, he would see what they had when he went inside. 

Then he realized something he should’ve realized much sooner. The indoors. He’s also got to explore the inside! The amount of things he was going to discover here made his imagination race. What if they had a ginormous trampoline where he could jump and finally feel like he could fly by himself?! Maybe he could finally learn to read with the library they had there too! The limitless possibilities made his heart race with exhilaration.

Pit was nearing the mansion now, he could see the many doors on the wall facing him that led into the inside. He couldn't see Pittoo anywhere, but he was probably inside already. The hedges began thinning out and Pit put in that final sprint as he neared the finish line.

Blue. The color stuck out from the constant greenery around him. Turning his head, he slammed his heels into the ground and skidded in his usual comical way. He was finally going to see someone else who was going to participate in this tournament!

As Pit looked on in that direction and focused his eyes to look at the distant figure in blue, he realized that it was someone he already knew. It was Link and he was accompanied by someone else. She was wearing a pink and white dress and she had blonde hair. He could only guess that it was someone from Link’s world. Possibly Zelda? He heard about her from Palutena. From what he could surmise, they hadn’t noticed him and were walking towards one of the open doors. 

His eyes drifted over to Link. Pit already knew him from that time when he came over to Skyworld and battled Pit. It was a tough battle and he would’ve liked to think he could’ve won without Palutena’s divine intervention, but even so, he was still grateful for her help.

He wanted to go up to them and ask about their world. He figured getting to know the other fighters wasn’t a bad idea. He was going to reside here for a while so making friends would help him. These people would be living with him and becoming enemies with them would probably lead to prevalent calamitous obstacles to his plans of having fun. Plus, he may even devise some strategies from talking with the other fighters, but that was a stretch considering he usually left that to Palutena.

“Hey Pit, are you going to get a move on or are you going to keep staring at Zelda?” a heavenly voice teased him from behind. 

“Ah!” he yelped in alarm. Instinctively, Pit jumped up in surprise and faced the other way to see who it was. Low and behold, Palutena was standing there, she must’ve flown her way towards where he was. Pitto was next to her, and one look at their faces told him everything.

“H-Hey! I wasn’t staring at her like that!” Pit announced loudly. He was so caught off guard that it came out louder than he intended for it to. He felt his face growing hot and red. He could feel Link and Zelda’s eyes staring at him and despite himself, he turned his head to look at them and see their reactions. While Link was staring at him curiously with his head tilted, Zelda appeared to be laughing. Whether it was at him or along with Palutena, he couldn’t tell, but he chose to think it was the latter.

Palutena’s voice once again made him turn around to face her. She bent down to him while putting one hand on her hip as she said in a joking manner, “Y’know, it’s okay to think someone looks cute, but it isn’t very polite to stare at someone.” 

“I told you, it wasn’t like that…” Pit grumbled while looking down. He knew they probably weren’t going to believe him no matter what he said, but he still couldn't help but try and defend his virtuous reputation. He didn’t want the others to get a bad first impression of him either.

“Mhmm…” Palutena responded, it sounded like she didn’t believe him, but Pit liked to think that she did. 

“Hey, can we get inside already and get this love-fest thing over?” Pittoo’s voice rang out, interrupting the tense atmosphere. He was stamping his foot impatiently, obviously tired of their meaningless charades.

Palutena returned to her cheerful and happy face, but Pit could feel as if she was still laughing at him. Good thing Viridi wasn’t here to witness this and wasn’t doing her usual pontification. Pit already knew that if she got wind of this, he’d never hear the end of it from her. 

Pittoo and Palutena were already moving towards the Mansion and Pit was about to join up with them when he suddenly remembered Link and Zelda. He looked back to see if they were still there, but unsurprisingly, they weren’t. Even though he already knew they would’ve gone inside the Mansion at this point, Pit kind of felt a little disappointed that they didn’t stick longer. He would’ve liked to talk to them and get to know them better and hopefully they’d forget that whole thing that just happened.

Sighing, Pit started making his way to join up with Palutena and Pittoo, who were already inside at this point. As he got closer to the Mansion, Pit’s feverish happiness rushed back to him and adrenaline filled his body as he remembered that he would meet a bunch more fighters. As quickly as it came over him, he returned to being his happy-go-lucky self as he sprinted into the Smash Mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was beta read by [OuterSpace_eDater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuterSpace_eDater).


End file.
